


[VD]你们为什么不跳支舞

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 意外使得但丁变回了十七岁的模样，他们需要一些时间来适应这个暂时无法解决的状况。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 25





	[VD]你们为什么不跳支舞

**Author's Note:**

> 取自卡佛《当我们讨论爱情时我们在讨论什么》  
> 很想写一些温情的5V3D

厨房里，维吉尔给自己冲了杯咖啡，他略带思索，还是将牛奶倒进了锡壶里，放在一边。接着，将虹吸壶里的咖啡渣清理干净，倒进水槽。他拿着自己的那杯咖啡走出厨房，刚刚洗完澡的但丁正用毛巾搓着头发，从楼梯下走进来，赤裸的上半身还冒着水汽。他缩了缩鼻子，快步走到餐桌前，拉开了椅子，问道：“我的呢？”

“在厨房，自己去拿。”

“好吧。”但丁只好自己站了起来，他踩着宽大的拖鞋，三两下就迈进了厨房。

维吉尔听见厨房里传来乒铃乓啷的响声，但丁还不至于拿杯咖啡就会将厨房搅得一团糟。可是他依旧听见弟弟在喊，“维吉尔！维吉尔！你把新买的麦片放在哪里了？”

维吉尔坐在椅子上，没有起身，而是拿起了报纸，开始查看新的房源消息。

但丁折腾了一会儿，不知道是找到了食物，还是选择放弃。他只拿着马克走出房间，捧着被牛奶冲成浅棕色的拿铁蜷着脚坐在维吉尔的对面，，抱怨道：“维吉尔，从小就会藏东西，我总是找不到。”他抿了口咖啡，看向兄长，问道：“你还在找房子吗？”

维吉尔点头。

他很早之前就该搬出去了。虽然作为久别重逢的双生子，他们之间的磨合期很短，但是毕竟他只是顺着但丁的邀请暂住在事务所，他们只是在年幼的时候才会形影不离，能达到现在这个状态，已经超乎维吉尔的预料。他们在魔界打够了，所有的波澜最后都会趋于平静，半魔们也不外乎如此。

可是却发生了一些意外。

“住在这里不好吗？”维吉尔因为但丁的声音抬头，年轻的弟弟正一动不动地注视着他。

滑到嘴边的拒绝又一次说不出口。

维吉尔只好放下报纸，捏了把鼻梁，他说：“我迟早得搬出去。”

“哦。”但丁喝了口咖啡，“可是没必要这么急，你想住多久就可以住多久。”

“等你恢复。”维吉尔给了他们一个期限。

可是年轻的但丁却露出苦笑，他放下了咖啡，张开手掌，魔剑瞬间出现在他的手中，他一挥手，又消失了。“可是我根本不知道问题出在哪里，除了年龄以外，什么都很正常。”

但丁的身体变回了年轻的时候。他原本以为这是个恶作剧，平静的生活中意外的惊喜。维吉尔意外的目光的确给他带来了一些快乐，因为他发现，维吉尔没法拒绝过去的自己，他可以仗着这幅样子，向哥哥讨要些无关紧要的特权。可是逐渐地，他开始变得不乐意这么做了，这些无理取闹仿佛是因为过去和年龄差而被兄长包容着。

他开始寻找解除的办法，却没有头绪，没有恶魔的诅咒，魔力也没有时空。时间单方面地将他拖回了过去，又强行要求维吉尔面对他。

但丁暴躁地抓了把头发，鼓着脸。

维吉尔觉得他有句话说错了，但丁自己都没有察觉，除了身体的年龄以外，他的行为也因为被外貌而影响，开始变得像他年轻的时候。

维吉尔并没有觉得四十岁的但丁和十七岁的但丁相比有什么不好。无论但丁几岁，从血缘和精神上来讲，他都是自己的弟弟。他花了从十七岁到四十岁的时间来想明白这件事情，或者更长。不过他们彼此的时间从来都不是延续的，就像但丁突然跳回了过去一样，他们曾经看见对方时，都像一个个锚点。不过还是有很多区别的，他也会在心里暗自对比，却不会说出口。他想自己也有些不同的，如果是十七岁的维吉尔，遇到这样的事情，他们两个可无法这样平静地面对面坐着，还喝咖啡。那个时候，他们连见面寒暄都是剑拔弩张的，他会嘲讽但丁，因为语言同样是一种武器，他们需要靠所有能够利用的武器来刺探对方的盔甲。

所以他会拒绝但丁，可是现在他放下了刀，阎魔刀静静地躺在空间里，像是重新回到了小时候，就会变得无法拒绝他。

维吉尔坐直了身体，把报纸合上扔在一边，问道：“你今天有什么安排？”

“安排？什么都没有，委托都被你抢去了。”但丁咬着词句，表达着自己的不满，“我要么睡，要么躺，比以前还要休闲。”

可是维吉尔却宽容地笑了，但丁支着手臂看见他站起身，从衣架上拿起自己的大衣。他路过但丁的时候，动了动手指，还是把手掌按在了弟弟的脑袋上，却被但丁生气地拍开。

他毕竟不是真的十七岁，维吉尔也不能把他当成小孩儿。

时间是一种魔法，她总是在不经意间使人发生自己都未察觉的变化。

维吉尔的委托人是个年迈的妇人，她说：“趁着我还说得动话，思维还没有死亡前，我想把这件事情了解掉。”

维吉尔坐在他的对面，脊背挺直，微微颔首。

老妇人慢慢地站了起来，挪动到书柜前，她从两本老旧泛黄的古籍间抽出了一张黑胶唱片。她被带起的灰尘呛地咳了一声，衣袖已遮不住老年斑和皱纹，可是她笑起来的时候却并没有面对时间的恐惧。她抚摸着唱片斑驳的封面，怀念地说道：“它陪了我六十年，我想差不多该说告别了。”

她轻笑起来，继续说道：“这样说怪不好意思的，别看我现在年纪大了，可我毕竟年轻过。年轻的时候什么都不怕，年龄啊、时间啊，这些好像都离得很远，我没有什么概念，总觉得自己要什么就得得到什么，现在再想起来，那时候的自己真是太幼稚了。”她抬起头，看着维吉尔，“是不是很没意思，听我说这些有的没的。”

维吉尔接过了她递来的唱片，隐约的魔力盘旋在赛璐璐质地的密纹上，宛如一圈圈的年轮。

又听她说道：“现在我年纪大了，总觉什么都来不及。曾经觉得自己永远都不会忘记的事情，也开始变得记不清了。你想问我从哪里得到这个的吗？哈哈，是我想多了，不过我还是想告诉你。嗯……我第一次遇见他的时候，就知道他是最特别的。你们管自己叫什么？恶魔？不过我觉得叫什么都无所谓，人类和恶魔相爱，听起来像是要被送上火刑架的故事。”

维吉尔看了她一眼，老妇人咯咯笑了起来，她眼角的皱纹也无法掩盖她曾经的美貌。

等她笑够了，她又说：“可毕竟人类的寿命是有限的，我们都被时间困住了，我没法永远地陪着他……本来是两条平行线，强行被我扯到一起，现在又到了各自分别的时候。”

她其实只需要一个听众，而维吉尔开始想，如果是但丁坐在这里，他会说些什么，是否会像他一样沉默。维吉尔在心里得到了答案，但丁不会，他是一个不擅长等待的人，于是他问道：“你们告别了吗？”

老妇人愣了一下，随即放松了肩膀，说道：“是的，我们有好好告别，无论如何，我希望他记得我。”

维吉尔回到事务所的时候，房间里空无一人。

但丁没有在这里等他回来，而是在桌子上留了一张纸条，龙飞凤舞地写着他要去做些这个年纪会做的事情。

维吉尔坐上但丁惯坐的椅子，垂眼就能看见母亲的照片。他将回收的旧唱片放在桌子上，他没有在事务所里等着但丁，这次轮到他去将弟弟抓回来。

但丁的行踪其实很好猜，他能够去的地方并不多，在去过甜品店和披萨店之后，维吉尔选择来到了酒吧。

强烈的音乐和沸腾的人群令维吉尔皱起眉头，霓虹灯光勾勒出迷幻和暧昧的光晕。他随便找了个卡座，点了杯酒，但丁和这里酒保的关系还不错，所以当他抬头的时候，知道自己找对了地方。

他的弟弟从衣柜的底层翻出了年轻时穿的大衣，赤裸的胸肌被皮革紧紧勒出凹陷的轮廓。他额前的银发被汗水打湿，湿漉漉地黏在脸颊旁。柔白的皮肤泛起艳色，他抱着立式麦克风随着节奏扭动身体，全情投入地唱着维吉尔从未听过的曲子。

台下的人被他的疯狂带动，音浪一声高过一声。维吉尔冷静地坐在那里，像是观察着与自己不同的另一个世界，他从未见过的弟弟的模样。他可以让这里所有人的人都为他痴迷。

不会跳舞的歌手不是好恶魔猎人。

但丁在魔界曾经这样调侃过自己，现在维吉尔觉得这的确有几分道理。

一首歌终于结束了，可是周末的狂欢还在继续。台上已经没有了但丁的身影，而他的声音却出现在维吉尔的身后。

“今夜我无家可归，你要不要买我一晚吗？”

维吉尔手指点着酒杯，冰块随着玻璃微微晃动。还没等他答应，但丁就自顾自地坐在他的对面，夺过他的酒，一饮而尽。

他露骨地笑着，舔舔嘴唇，眼睛透亮，红色的风衣十分惹眼。他跨过桌子凑到了维吉尔的面前，问道：“你考虑得怎么样了？”

“不怎么样。”维吉尔不为所动地回答。

“真无趣。”但丁跌坐回卡座里，他指着自己问道：“我不可爱吗？”说完就自顾自地笑了，也并不期待维吉尔的回答。

“很可爱。”他的兄长中肯地评价道。

“咳咳咳……咳咳！”但丁反而被这出乎意料的答复给呛到了。他抬起头，眼睛亮闪闪的，只好谦虚道，“还好，还好。”

两人之间沉默了下来，但丁又突然说道：“这可真不像你会说的话。”他的语气染上了好奇与笑意，“你从哪里学来的？”

“电视剧。”维吉尔平静地回答。

“那你该少看点电视剧了。”

维吉尔挑眉不解。

“我怕你学得太快了。”但丁无奈地说道。

“回去了。”

他们回去的时候是很安静的，但丁看着兄长的宽阔的背影，总觉得好像有什么发生了一些他不知道的变化。

直到他走进门，打开双臂，问道：“要不要给弟弟一个拥抱？”

他以为维吉尔会拒绝，可是今天发生的一切都超乎意料，维吉尔抱住了他，但丁愣在当场，然后慢慢地把手放在了哥哥的背上。他搜肠刮肚，最后还是闷声说道：“呃，我以为……”

维吉尔放开了他，追问：“你以为什么？”

可是但丁还是没有找到合适的词语，他平时能言善辩，现在却颇有几分手足无措，他心想完了，我连智商都回去了。

好在维吉尔没有为难他，他看了一眼苦恼的弟弟，问道：“你有唱片机吗？”

“好像有，让我想想……你记得上次整理房间的时候，那个箱子后来放在哪里了吗？”但丁一边说着，一边快步走上了楼梯。

“你放在床底下了。”

“对！没错，还好你记得。”

但丁也觉得很惊奇，维吉尔会记得整理出来的旧物放在哪里。而他们两个人居然在大晚上的把自己的床翻倒，就为了找一只老式的唱片机。他发出感慨：“我都不记得自己什么时候买的，这个好像是二手的，40刀？还是45刀？买回来也没用过，来，看看还能不能用。”他用祖传的修理术使劲拍了几下，灰尘扬得到处都是，但丁捂着鼻子，听见机械啪嗒一声，对维吉尔肯定地说道，“能用！”

维吉尔又发现了但丁一个私藏的小秘密，但丁喜欢购置一些无用的物件，却又将它们束之高阁。他就像喜欢买昂贵的衣物来装饰自己一样，却不知道该怎么用这些奢侈的家具摆件来装饰他的房子。

维吉尔接过唱片机，将它搬到了楼下，在但丁好奇的视线中取出了唱片，将他放在老旧的二手唱片机上。音乐开始响起，磕磕绊绊又断断续续，接着开始变得流畅起来，这是一首有了些年头的曲子，带着上个世纪残留的曲风。

“妈妈以前就很喜欢这种，你还记得吗？”但丁突然说道。

维吉尔点了点头。

“每次放曲子的时候，爸爸都会邀请妈妈跳一支舞。”但丁抬起手，摆出了跳舞的姿势，熟练地踩着音乐的节点，跳了几步单人舞，“就像这样。”

维吉尔握住了他的手，但丁牵动嘴角，故意问道：“我亲爱的哥哥，你愿意跟我跳一支舞吗？”

“为什么不？”维吉尔反问道。

但丁的手搭在维吉尔的肩膀上，他们的身体挨得很近，但丁笑了，他没有故意去踩维吉尔的脚。没有开灯，室内很暗，他们听着音乐慢慢地摇晃着。曲子唱完了最后一个音符，但丁将唱片机拨了回去，重新开始。

他揽着维吉尔的肩膀，说：“你就想跟我跳一整夜的舞吗？不做点别的？”

他十七岁的时候觉得全世界都应该喜欢他，唯独以为维吉尔不喜欢他；他四十岁的时候无所谓全世界喜不喜欢他，知道反正维吉尔肯定喜欢他。

“以后再说。”


End file.
